


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 701

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [66]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 701 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 701 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 12





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 701

SHEIDHEDA  
From now on... I’m you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom nau gon feva... Ai laik yu._

INDRA  
Move them back, and get into formation.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bak emo op, en lein yo au._


End file.
